Venom
by MegaScene
Summary: Alice has a mysterious vison that causes all the Cullens trouble in a matter of days. After a while that vison comes true...full summary inside! R&R!
1. Summary

**PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY AND NOTICES!!!**

**Summary and Notices: **

**Alice has a mysterious vision and quite terrifying as well. She sees a strong coven attacking all of them…I won't tell you anymore than that, you'll just have to read it all ;) Anyway, after a while Alice's vision she feared the most came true…leaving quite a mess in the Cullen's hands. Reminders: Normal pairings-Bella is a vampire-my own character(s)-Has some other characters points of view-I OWN NOTHING-and enjoy!**

_~Notices~_

_-Alice got medium red colored highlights-top to bottom_

_-Edward flattened his hair_

_-They are in the middle of their senior year_

_-This is so not going to be a short story! Hoping for over 16 chapters! _

_-Constructive criticism is aloud-reviews are greatly appreciated_

_-might take a while to upload some chapters because my computer is having some issues at the moment_

_~New character! I was thinking one night about how my story is going to have another vampire just to make it a bit more interesting. So I came up with a really cool (well to me he is :P) guy named Gallon- he is sensed when a vampire is getting their venom sucked out of them (which could lead to death if not burned right after) and he kills the attacker and sucks only the victims venom and injects it back to them. Pretty cool huh? He will come towards middle of the story~ _

_-Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! If you don't I might get sad and stop writing the story :) _


	2. The Vision

**A/N: sorry the beginning is kind of cheesy! I couldn't think of any better way to start it! **

APOV:

It was 6th period Biology when I first got that weird vision that came from nowhere.

I sat down at my lab table, when I felt the stinging in my eyes. I knew that a vision was coming. _Bad timing_ I thought, and just let the vision blur.

_I saw 7 powerful looking vampires sitting down at a table in the middle of a chamber. "Now men calm that last attack was quite the fun yes? Well to get even more powerful venom…we attack the Cullen's" said a man with short spiky black hair. I guessed he was their leader. _

"_The Cullen's!" A man closest to him said with anger and shock._

"_Yes, the Cullen's. Remember their venom is strong. We will capture them so they have no escape." _

_Then it flashed once to show a new picture: It was Jasper with a blonde man leaning over him sucking his venom straight out of his body and another one already lighting a fire…then Esme, then Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett then finally me. _

I returned from that vision in shock. "Venom drinkers" I whispered not knowing that the glaring kid next to me had heard.

"What?" He asked me looking at me straight into my eyes. "Wow your eyes…they're coal black." After he said that I leaned to the window seal as far as I can and focused on the empty worksheet in front of me.

"Better watch out Jarrett she's a Cullen." The kid behind him said. And the others laughed at that remark as well. Lucky for me the bell rang and I darted out of the room. Rushing to the lunch table to tell everyone on what I had seen. But I had nearly forgotten that only Bella and Edward were here today and the rest were out hunting.

"Hey Alice. You look worried what's the matter?" Bella asked sitting down at the table with Edward.

"Well I had a vision last period." I explained. "We may…when I say may I mean DO have a strong coven of about 7 vampires after us. They say they steal the venom of the victim and burn them alive. Then…then I saw them kill us all one by one." The others just looked at me, Bella as always had her mouth hanging open.

"Seven?" Edward said but already knew the answer. " Hmm sounds to me like we better tell Carlisle and the others. Are you sure they steal the venom?"

"Of course I'm, sure Edward! And yes we should leave right after lunch to tell them."

________________

After lunch we left to go home. And we didn't have to wait long for my Jasper to return from his hunt with Rosalie and Emmett. "Hey guys, what are you doing home so early?" Emmett asked us.

"Well…" Edward started but I cut him off. I didn't want anybody else to know until Carlisle got home. Only me, Edward, Bella, and now Esme knew about it.

"We will tell you later. Um Jasper? Can you come to the room with me for a minute?" I said pulling Jasper up to our bedroom. I'm sure Jasper felt my worry and despair as soon as he walked in the front door. But I wasn't ready to tell him yet, Carlisle needs to come home. I sighed at the picture in my vision as I walked up the staircase fluidly. The one were Jasper was being killed.

JPOV

As soon as I walked in the front door I felt everybody's despair and worry. Especially Alice. "Hey guys what are you doing home so early?" I heard Emmett ask them, but my only thoughts were on why Alice was upset.

"Well…"Edward said, but my beautiful pixie cut him off.

"We will tell you later. Um Jasper? Can you come to the room with me for a minute?" I can feel all the sadness in her voice as she walked up the stair case fluidly before I even had time to answer. When I got to the room she was already on the couch with her head buried in her hands. When she sensed me she picked up her head and patted the seat beside her. Her eyes weren't the normal topaz eyes I loved seeing, they were black as coal. To me that meant two signs: 1) She was just hungry 2)She didn't kill any human.

"Alice honey what is the matter? I feel so much worry and sadness from you." I asked putting my arms around her, and she buried her tiny face into my torso and sighed. The wonder and curiosity of why she was so sad and worried bugged me the most. I needed to know what my other half was despairing about. I couldn't take it when she was like this.

"It can really wait until Carlisle is off shift." She mumbled. How I hated when she was sad and like this.

"No it can't because that can take hours. I felt your worry as soon as I walked through the door. Please Alice speak to me." I practically begged her, squeezing my arms tight around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to protest but once again she sighed and looked up at me.

"I…had a vision in biology" she began "A strong coven is after us. They called themselves venom drinkers. Then…" she paused burying her face back into my chest. I could sense that something was coming up that I probably didn't want to hear but instead I continued to beg her to talk.

"Alice please continue." I never liked seeing my pixie like this. It broke my unbeating heart into a million pieces. But what I still didn't understand is why she was getting this upset over a vision we can easily handle, maybe.

"Then…then I saw them stealing our venom…and burning us alive killing us one by one. Jasper I saw it! I saw them kill you, then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Carlisle and finally me!" She finally managed to say and dry sobs escaped her throat.

I sat there in shock, cradling my wife in my lap as she continued to dry sob. I knew if she had tears they surely would be falling right now. But one question kept interfering in my mind. What kind of vampires would want to steal venom? The ones designed to-power hungry ones no doubt. Never in my life had I come across one, but according to my Alice we will very soon.

At least I now knew why Alice felt so upset. She was worried about my death rather than hers. It wasn't unusual that she felt that way, but I still didn't like it and never had. A sharp sense of sadness and worry drew from her right into me, and I cradled her closer to me and toke her face in my hands gently forcing her to look at me. "Where is all this sadness coming from my dear? You know we can most likely handle this and I would never let anybody hurt you or take me away from you." She finally stopped sobbing and looked at me for quite some time.

"What if he gets to you first? Before we can all escape? What would I do without you? You are my other half I need you, you are the reason for my existing. I would most likely go to Italy."

"Alice! Don't you dare ever say that! You know for a fact that we can make our way through this!" Just then Emmett, who has probably ease dropping on us, burst through the door.

"Well I hate to interrupt but Carlisle is home and I suggest you tell him Alice…don't forget I was listening!" he said with a small chuckle and at vampire speed, ran down the stairs. Alice got up and looked at me.

"Let's go Jazzy, Carlisle must be informed." And we both went down stairs to the living room.

As she told Carlisle and the rest of the family who didn't know yet, I kept thinking of one thing. "I saw it happen Jasper! They're going to kill me…" I only thought of her and no one else, I loved everyone but Alice was my other half…and I didn't know what I would do without her. I wouldn't let anybody touch her, let alone kill her.

No Not My Alice.

APOV:

"Are you sure they killed us? Or did you just see something else?" Carlisle asked me, his smile was whipped off his face as soon as I told him my vision. Cuddling up to Jasper I looked around the room and nodded. Every ones face was covered in worry, and everybody was in their pairs. Even Emmett was not making a joke out of it yet. "Well I'll do some research on it right away. And Alice?"

"Yes?"

"You're parched. Go hunt but not alone take someone with you. And inform us if you get another vision or spot anything." Then he walked away into his office with Esme.

"I'll go with you." Jasper said pulling me into his body once more.

"Aw jazz you don't have to."

"I want to." He replied kissing my forehead, and then we both ran to the forest clutching each others hands.

**A/N: Well sorry its not the best! But still I hope you liked it so far. **


	3. Planning

After hunting Jasper and I set off to where we would like to hang out alone, where no one would follow. It was a small meadow next to a lake where trees clearly lacked. Jasper had made a garden there the first time we found it, and he planted one of my favorite flowers there every anniversary we had. This was our favorite place to go to think about things. Not even our own family knew about it and I wasn't going to let anybody know, this is me and Jaspers spot and nobody is going to take it for themselves. But I was positive that no one would.

We sat by the lake with me cradled in his arms, in silence…it seemed that the vision I had earlier had gotten us thinking about ways to prevent it. For me…I kept thinking of Jasper and no one else. I love everyone but Jaspers death was the only thing I cared about. He deserved to live, to fix the mistakes he made in the past. According to him I was "perfect" around humans, but he was wrong…I was always tempted to bite someone. Like earlier in 6th period biology.

Even hunting didn't take my mind off the fact that we all were going to die like I thought it would. I had a small deer and a rabbit and even though my thirst was better…the fact of that would come out of my mind. The fact, and picture I saw of Jasper dying pained me more now that it was just him and me alone in the forest. I kept thinking…what if some of us made it out before the others did? What if only Jasper didn't make it? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he died. Suddenly I was pulled into a vision.

_________

The first thing I saw was; three men dragging me and Jasper out of the forest by our legs. Their nails…were tearing our skin causing vision me to scream bloody murder. With a flash I instantly saw the leader and a tall bold man.

_The leader and the tall bold man with brown short hair stood next to a door inside their chamber. "Nikko, we get the two in the forest first. I can sense them…we kill them and the rest of the family will come looking for them…easy target. That's how I did it a hundred years ago. You will keep our tradition running." The leader exclaimed to the man. He must be a newborn or something._

"_What? Why that way? Can't we just collect em all now and kill them all. It will make the game surely exciting!" the newborn; known as Nikko asked his leader._

"_Not a chance. These two are the weakest, they were caught by the house and left claw marks in the dirt path road. Their scent and trail will lead them here. That's how it goes. We will kill the black head first…after all she did get away from me once." What? This guy must be a freak if he thinks I got away from him once. Then the leader went to a room across the hall…and I was surprised to see Jasper lying on a stone table…chained to it... in the middle of a pitch black room. _

"_Well, we have decided who we want first. You don't have to worry…it's not going to be you." He said with a devious laugh. Jasper must have asked him or something. _

"_Who is it then? Tell me!" Jasper screamed at him. Apparently Jasper thought they had the others as well. _

"_It was never implied to the deal." And with that the leader came in to lead him to the room I was in. I saw him bite down on my neck, I screamed it looked incredibly painful…but a vampire can't die if the venom was sucked out. Maybe they can but as he sucked the venom out of my body I saw another start a fire at my feet._

I was pulled back into reality with a loud gasp, and my hand instinctively went to my neck. That was an odd vision and rather random…but he changed his mind and he was going to attack me first. "Alice?" I heard Jasper say. But I was too busy thinking. Why would he want to kill _me_ first? "Alice? What did you see?"

"Oh…um…just who this guy is going to kill first…" I replied. He looked like he was waiting for more. I sighed and pulled away from his grip "He's going to kill youngest couple first, because their venom is weaker. And apparently you asked him and he said he was going to kill me first then you. And I saw it Jazz!" I spoke the last words quickly as if saying them slowly they would come true in an instant.

"Wha…what! Why would he kill you first? Why not me?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." A sob escaped my throat. I couldn't take it with this constant sobbing today. I knew Jasper felt that and he instantly sent a wave of calm over me. It didn't help. I couldn't stop thinking about, how painful it may be, physically painful. If I could sleep, this would surely be a nightmare.

"Shh, we're going to get through this. Maybe we should get back to the house and tell the others."

"No Jazz…let's stay here." I said between sobs. We had to stay here; going back to the house will be dangerous based on what I saw in my vision. They would catch us, and target the others.

"No, we are going back to the house now." A without a word he picked me up and ran towards the house as I sobbed with my head buried in his torso.

_____________

CPOV (Carlisle :P)

Jasper and Alice came through the door the second the rest of the family were about to discuss this. Jasper was carrying a sobbing Alice, and I instantly thought she was hurt…or she saw something else. "What is it Alice? Did you see anything?" I asked desperately. My daughter was in clear pain (emotionally) I didn't have to be an empath; like Jasper, to know that. Jasper lightly placed her on the couch and sat next to her.

"Alice, you should tell them." Jasper said rubbing his hand up and down her back. She toke a deep breath and started explaining what she saw. I couldn't believe it. They are going to kill Alice and Jasper before anybody else, using them as "bait" to get to us as well.

"Well…there is something we can do…but it's rather dangerous." I requested. They all stared at me, eyes wide with fear and hope. I could not let my family down, but I couldn't let two of them be in danger in the process. "Since you saw that they got you two first…we can use you as bait and get back up, from our allies (Jacob and the werewolves) to set you guys free before anything happens."

"Aw man! I was hoping for a big battle!" Emmett said. As usual, I did not approve of killing creatures of our kind, especially with the ability's that Alice has described.

"I don't think so Emmett. From what I've seen, they're too powerful." Alice said. "I'm willing to do the plan, whatever it takes to make us all safe again. You up for it Jasper?" Jasper nodded. I saw him give Alice a small and gentle squeeze like he didn't want to risk Alice being hurt.

"Ok. Edward, Bella? You should go inform Mr. Black and the others. Alice, Jasper…stay close enough to the house, so you can see it, leave marks in the ground just in case a storm hits your scent away. And be careful." They all nodded. Alice and Jasper gave everybody a hug and left in silence. While me, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Esme prayed to god for their safety.

"Why are you doing this Carlisle? There should be another way." Edward said. He was closest to Alice, she was his closest sister. I knew it would grieve him if he lost her, just like it would be if he lost the love of his life…Bella.

"No Edward…there is no other way."

EPOV

"No Edward…there is no other way." Carlisle said bowing his head and toke Esme up to his office. What was he thinking? I was not about to lose my closest sister!

"I can't believe it." I murmured as I held Bella close. "Why would he put his daughter and son in danger like that?"

"Edward…I'm sure Carlisle knows what he is doing. We should go tell Jacob like he said." I took a deep breath and followed Bella out the door to the garage.

**A/N: sorry this one is kind of short but I promise that the next one isn't going to be! Yeah I know the story is coming around a little fast but I'm figuring out a way to make it last longer. Um I hope you liked this chapter! And the next one will surely be the longest one yet and it will be exciting! I'll try to get it up ASAP. **


	4. Lost all hope

JPOV

I was in shock, we had to stand sit here and be bait for our plan to work. I couldn't let this happen I couldn't let my beautiful pixie die in the hands of a stranger. This plan had better work…the werewolves better join to help us, if they don't I don't know what I would do. Suddenly she pulled away and stood up. Her emotions were mingled up: worry, anger, despair, panic and sorrow. I sent another wave of calm over to her but apparently she was too busy looking at something in the distance. Something I did not sense or hear.

"Over there! It's them they're coming now! We have to get out of here!" she whispered I could hear the panic in her voice. I stood up and drew her closer to me and looked in the direction she was staring at. Then I saw it. Four bold looking vampires were standing about 90 feet away, but to us we can them very clearly as if they were standing right in front of us.

"Don't move yet." I warned. They must have heard me because they looked right to us and started running. I took Alice's hand and started darting towards the house. She was the fastest between us both but they had an early start. They quickly caught up with us (Alice slowing her pace because I was much slower) and grabbed both of our ankles, digging their claws in our legs as the dragged us, tearing the skin.

APOV

The vampires I saw in the forest ran towards us at an alarming speed. I was surely faster than Jasper so I had to slow my pace, I wouldn't let the catch up to Jasper and take him alone. But as soon as we got a good glimpse of the house, they caught up to us and grabbed our ankles, causing me to scream bloody murder when his claws jabbed into my legs; everybody at home must have heard it. They dragged me and Jasper far away from the house to a small cave, where a man with two cuffs was waiting. They were way to strong for us to fight off me and Jasper, we didn't stand a chance when the man put the cuffs on…they too we could get out of. "You two made the game way to easy." Said one of the men, as I examined my legs. "I suppose you two are wondering, where you are; what are you doing; how do we escape. The physic should know. But this guy" the man said walking to the other man that held the cuffs "He has the power to make a strong vampire weak in his presence…and even unconscious. Do it now so we can get them to the leader."

"What? Where are you taking us?!" Jasper asked trying to move closer to my side.

"That's none of your concern yet." Then I started to feel weak and drowsy and then all went black…the last thing I heard was Jasper call out my name, and a thud of us falling.

This vision is coming true in a matter of minutes…

JPOV

I woke up lying chained on a stone table in a pitch black room. What happened? And where was Alice? "ALICE!" I yelled expecting an answer…I could smell her sweet smell somewhere…but when I tried to get up the chains yanked me back down. How could I let this happen to her? I was supposed to protect her, though clearly she could take care of herself…it was in my wedding vow, and I promised, she was my life and for one foolish move of talking she's dying. Because of me.

"Well what interesting thoughts you have…Jasper." A voice called out from the darkness. "Don't worry she's in a different room." So she's here. Why didn't I sense them coming?

"Let me go to her!" I yelled so loud, she might have heard. But I couldn't be sure. Once again I struggled against the strong chains holding me down.

"It's no use you know. My men made you weak back at the cave." The voice said. I could see him now. He was a rather tall man with short black hair; he was leaning over me with an evil grin on his face.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked him, hoping that they didn't get captured after all.

"Oh my men are on it don't you worry your little head about it. I am going to get ready for my…feast and entertainment." He said with a dark chuckle and headed to the door. Oh no…he was going to kill Alice first. _Come on Carlisle! Get here already!! You are going to lose us…_I thought. I could not lose Alice, so I lied there thinking of all the good times we shared:

_I was walking inside a rundown diner in Biloxi Mississippi, when I first saw a beautiful pale-faced woman with short hair sitting in a booth alone. She walked towards me with a small grin on her face. "You kept me waiting a long time." She said._

"_Well I'm sorry about that." _

"_Don't worry about it…Jasper My names Alice." _

"_Now how did you know my name?" I asked her sitting down at a booth across from her. She looked around; happiness came off her and bounced to me. _

"_I have my ways." She exclaimed pointing at her head and smiling. Her teeth were like perfect sharp pearls…that's when I found out, she was a vampire just like me._

"_Well how about that. A physic vampire!" I whispered. She nodded happily. _

"_You are as well I presume."_

"_Yes…I have an ability as well."_

"_Like?" Alice sounded so curious. Just like a child. One of the things I love about her._

"_Empathic. Now Alice, tell me about you." That's when her perfect smile went away into a stoned face. "You know, like your family and who turned you." _

"_That's the thing Jasper…I don't know." How can you not know? "All I know is that I was locked up in an asylum, because I could see the future." _

"_That must be terrible…but I know a way to cheer you up. Come with me. I am looking for a family called the Cullen's. They take in stray vampires. How about it?"_

"_Of course, I saw them in my vision." _

____________________

"_Well Alice, let's go out to a spot I found. It could be just ours." She smiled, that smile that I love, and clutched my hands and we ran off to a large meadow where trees lacked, and a river flowed by. I showed her a garden I made up; with one of her favorite flowers for each anniversary we had together._

"_Oh Jazz! I love it!" Alice said pulling me to a bone crushing hug. "Where did you find the time to do all this?" she asked. But I simply closed her mouth with a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. _

_We stayed there all night in each other's arms silently watching the stars. _

____________________

_I pulled Alice into the piano room blindfolded so she wouldn't see anything that I was about to do, when Edward and Bella were away from it. "Now I hope you didn't see this coming." _

"_See what coming?" _

"_Here" I said gently placing her down on the piano stool with me and took off the blind fold. She looked confused…probably for two reasons 1) she didn't know that I was a musician and 2) She didn't see this coming just like I planned. _

"_Why are we here?" she asked._

"_You will find out." I exclaimed. Then I played her a song that I made up only a day ago when she was out hunting. (See: __.com/watch?v=SEmZlhBmq-k&feature=related__ for Alice's lullaby if you want to hear it. Trust me it is beautiful! Oh and I didn't make it. If the link does not work copy and paste!) _

"_Jasper…it's absolutely beautiful." Alice said sincerely, kissing my waiting lips passionately "I love you so much Jasper Whitlock." _

"_And I love you Alice Brandon."_

Those are the memories I cherished the most out of our years together. And I know for a fact that she did to. She was my wonderful Alice, and now she is in danger. I don't care about me now, all I care about is her life. She completed me.

BPOV

Me and Edward just got back to the house and sat in the living room with everybody else, waiting for a sign of Alice, and Jasper's capture, when we heard a high pitched scream. Alice. She sounded like she was in pain or something. But I knew that was the signal. We all got up, except for Rosalie and Esme who were probably told to stay, and ran to their scent. It suddenly stopped and intertwined with the smell of other vampires. "Look!" I screamed when I saw that they both had nail marks in the dirt. "The marks can lead us to them." Carlisle bent down and examined the dirt and looked up.

"Sadly Bella, we can't follow to where they were taken. I hope you two went and got the wolves?" he said rather calmly, looking at me and Edward.

"Of course" Edward answered for me. "They should be here soon." Carlisle nodded and we all headed back to the house, where Rosalie and Esme waited.

"What happened? Did you find anything…anybody?" Esme asked worriedly.

"No…but we did find some marks in the sand. Now all we have to do is wait for the dogs to come to the dog house." Emmett said with a low chuckle. Oh, Emmett always makes a joke out of everything. Esme started to dry sob in Carlisle's arms, and Rosalie just looked plain annoyed.

"We shouldn't have done this! Now what do we do? Wait for these mutts to find them so WE can be safe? This was a bad idea Carlisle! Just because you didn't want to start conflict my sister and twin are in danger." She yelled standing up.

"Rose, calm down the mu…wolves will get to them." Edward exclaimed. "If they don't then we will go after them."

"Oh my god." Rosalie sighed and walked out of the room with Emmett following behind her.

"Now what Carlisle?" I asked. He sighed.

"We wait for Jacob to come, and direct them to the smell. Their lives aren't hanging in the balance so they should be safe at some point."

_Safe? Yeah right. _I thought. And Edward being able to hear my thoughts now laughed out loud. "Don't worry Bella the mutts will be fine." I sighed and waited for Jacob and the others to come.

_________________

We didn't have to wait long for Jacob to arrive. "Well, what do we need to do?" he asked, standing outside the front porch like the rest.

"Come doggy, we'll show you." Edward said playfully punching Jacobs arm as he led them all to the spot where the marks are, with me clinging to his arm.

"Who made these?" Jake asked

"Alice and Jasper. We need you guys to follow them and take them all out, and make sure Alice and Jasper get out alive." Edward exclaimed, putting an arm around me. Jake seemed confused. "Yeah I know it seems pointless to you, but it is set up. They really did take them but the reason why they didn't come take us is because they would be outnumbered, so they took them, waiting for us to follow their scent and track." He must have read his mind or something. Or just knew.

"Alright. We'll get right on it." Sam Uley said. The leader of the pack. And then they all turned to their 'inner wolf' so Edward called it and ran towards the scent.

"Now what?" I asked. That's the second time I asked that already. That's usually not normal for me. Edward just shook his head, took my hand and we both walked back to the house to wait. "How long do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know. A while maybe, but you can never be so sure."

**A/N: real quick! The next point of view is going to be the character I created so, just letting you know so you don't get confused! **

GPOV

I smelled the fresh scent of two new vampires, as I walked in the covens "mansion" I was working for them forcefully. But this time I knew what to do. Before they burn the vampire they sucked the venom from, I would do it, I would save them because I knew that werewolves who were allied with them are coming to get them.

I didn't even know why these people needed a venom doctor. Yeah sure I have the same powers as them but hey, I give back the lost venom to the victim. Why would they want me here? I kept questioning myself as I made my way to a window on the left and peeked into the dark room to see it holding a small 5 foot I would say women (vampire of course) with short spiky black hair on a stone table all chained up. I saw on the bottom of the window a notepad with words. So they kept track huh? It read

_Alice Cullen _

_5 foot tall, women, physic, and first_

_2 hours 50 minutes_

So her time was up in 2 hours and 50 minutes, poor girl, she looked about nineteen years old, probably when she was turned. Too bad I didn't have a key to the chains so I can get her out of there. With that bulky bastard who can weaken us vampires, I'm not as strong as I used to be. And by the looks of it…he had affected her as well.

I sighed as I made my way past the window and went up the hall to the scent of another vampire. A male with honey blonde hair. Like the other, he too was chained up and the notepad read:

_Jasper Hale_

_6"2, male, empath, second_

_3 hours 30 minutes_

I heard him sobbing too. _They must be a couple _I instantly thought. I could hear their thoughts as well as my "master" can. His were just Alice, Alice, and Alice. And hers were Jasper, Jasper, and Jasper. Yup definitely a couple. These poor vampires deserve to live, I could instantly tell what vampire does and what one doesn't, that's how my turner made me…I should be glad. But now I am nothing but a 25 looking year old venom doctor who doesn't even get a chance to work…

But this time I will…this time.


	5. Could it have gotten any worse?

**A/N: ok so don't rely on the link in the last chapter. If you got to youtube and search up Alice's Lullaby by aDreamingFool then that's it (It should be the first one on the list)! That's what I based the one memory of Jasper on. OK so chapter 5 is up hope you like it! Please Review! **

APOV

I was dry sobbing for what seemed like an eternity. But the clock outside the window in my room said it's only been ten minutes since I got here or woke up. My thoughts were only for Jasper, I didn't care if I died, and he needed to live. I heard him call my name once, but from sobbing to much I couldn't say a word.

My poor Jasper.

He could be dead right now.

How could I have let this happen? Once I saw the three of them I could have grabbed his hand and made as run for it. But I didn't…I was a fool and watched them sniff the air like the idiots they are. This was my entire fault. We could've thought of another plan to do this…stupid Carlisle. Stupid Me. I loved Carlisle and all but I didn't understand why he would think of that kind of plan?! Oh well Alice just get over it I thought.

I hated being chained up. That frigging bastard that made me weak is going to get it when I get out of here. I could easily break these chains if I wasn't weak. Then I smelt it. The smell of another vampire…but it wasn't anybody I knew…I moved my glance from the ceiling to look at man with a white jacket and a black shirt on. He was looking at me, with such despair on his face; I didn't have to be an empath to know that. I heard him sigh and walk away. "What the hell?!" I yelled to myself. Why would he just leave with such a sad face, he could of came in and helped me escape and get to Jasper!

"You have interesting thoughts as well." A voice said out of the darkness. I looked around the best I could before I realized I started hyperventilating. "Aw don't be scared little Alice." _I'm not scared! I'm just…scared… _I thought as I looked up to find the man from my vision…the leader. He raised his bushy eyebrows at me looking surprised. He was reading my mind. As if my brother didn't already do that.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked furiously.

"Plank, but no time for questions Miss Cullen. Your time is almost up, and I'll be having a delicious feast then." What was he talking about? Oh no…he was going to kill me first! Why didn't I see this coming I'm a damn physic!! "You catch on quickly. I'm impressed." he took in a deep breath and looked at me like a dog would look at a piece of steak. "Your venom smells very good."

"How can you smell my venom?" I asked out of simple curiosity. How could he though? He was just a vampire…that drinks and feeds on venom…

"I am a venom drinker Alice. It is my only sense, but only sometimes I do drink blood only from boredom." Plank said and looked at me with a smile on his face that stretched all the way up to his shiny silver eyes.

"Where's Jasper?! Don't you dare hurt him!" I yelled at him. Hoping that from where ever he was, he could hear me. Plank just ignored me and ran at vampire speed to the window (that looks to the hallway…the only window) and crossed something out on a piece of paper in his hands.

"You have more time. Only because it seems your family is not coming." Was all he said and disappeared in a flash. I started to sob again this time crying out Jaspers name over and over.

Eventually I stopped. Hoping that back in the forest when I screamed; very loud-that the rest would have heard. That was my plan…to scream so they can know when we were taken…though it really did hurt. "Come on! Where are the damn dogs!" I whispered quite angrily to myself.

I could only pray now that me and Jasper were going to be ok.

_GPOV:_

"Plank…sir!" I yelled when I caught up to him in the 'prison hallway' I had caught specially five powerful vampires with the help of that bastard vampire.

"Yes…what do you want Gallon."

"Um…in the room three rooms down from the blonde man is a new vampire I think you should feed on today. He is very powerful, along with his 4 buddies. The weak ones can probably go to the others when they come back from Africa."

"Hmm…that sounds like a good idea. Besides, I don't like weak venom. Change the charts, for the honey blonde and black head." And he walked up stairs to the corridor. I ran at vampire speed to the one known as Jasper to change his chart first:

_Jasper Hale_

_6'2, empath, and pending_

_Pending_…

Then I moved on the one known as Alice. She was looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her and changed her chart:

_Alice Cullen_

_5"2, physic, and pending_

_Pending…_

She was sobbing again…and I wished I could run in there and get them both out. Soon enough these monsters here will kill out most of the vampires in the U.S. If I could I would go and ask the physic what would happen but I knew for sure that they could be stopped. _Soon enough Gallon. You will be able to save two lives…and hopefully kill these monsters. _I chuckled at the thought of seeing them burn in the forest, and left to go up to my study.

_EPOV:_

What if Alice and Jasper are dead by now? It has been 5 hours now.

The dogs aren't back

Alice and Jasper aren't back

And we are sitting here…

Those thoughts ran in my head over and over again. The thought of my favorite sister can be dead right now, sent a chill down my spine…because I was doing nothing. "Don't worry. We can trust Jacob, Sam, Quil, and Paul to get them back." Bella told me, but her voice didn't sound confident at all.

"No…they should have been back by now." I exclaimed rather harshly. Alice and I were very close, like we have known each other ever since we were born (of course they didn't). I wasn't about to lose my favorite sister "you can never trust a bunch of dogs to do a vampires job." Bella sighed and leaned closer to me. This had to end well.

**Sorry so short for him but let's continue!**

_Jacob Blacks POV:_

It's been five hours already and the pack and I were still following Alice and Jaspers scent. It was mingled up with the smell of many horrible smelling vampires that crisscrossed the area. _Stop, _Sam told us in his mind. But we separated from the others…us following one track that the other bloodsuckers led too. Alice's and Jaspers scent was still there.

'_What why?' _I asked.

'_Because. We are in Colorado. We cannot go any further. They are gone.' _Colorado?!

'_We have to keep looking, we are their allies now remember?' _ With that we kept running…coming up to a final scent in the middle of any ally leading all the way down under a pot hole. _It is underground. _I told Sam with my thoughts.

'_I know. Let's head back to tell them now.' _Sam thought.

~Another Five Hours Passes-Back at Cullen House~

Back in human form I left Sam and the pack to go give Edward the news. "You're back without them!" He yelled furiously going up at vampire speed to the door along with Bella. I hated the thought that she was a bloodsucker now.

"Yes. But…" I started but Bella cut me off.

"Why didn't you bring them back Jacob" She sounded less furious than Edward at least but she still was mad.

"Well, first things first…their scent led us all the way to a pot hole underground where we smelt other vampires along with them. It is something we cannot take risk to. If we were caught down there we wouldn't be coming back. We would need you guys to come with us." I exclaimed to them. They both seemed bewildered and surprised.

_BPOV:_

Colorado!? Why on earth would they be there? I looked at Jake like he was crazy or something. "Are you sure that you had their scent right?" I asked. He could have made a mistake. If I could cry…I would be right now, crying tears of anger and tears of sorrow. One human quality I miss.

"One hundred percent positive" Jacob replied. Edward tensed up beside me.

"Then what are we going to do? We have no more alliances and we can't go down there ourselves without expecting to be killed!" I asked Edward.

"I don't know. Can you go tell Carlisle Bella? I want to talk to the dog." He whispered, for only a vampire would be able to hear.

"Yes." I whispered back and ran to Carlisle's office at vampire speed (ha ha I might put that in here a lot so forgive me!) "Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?" He answered; he was in his office with Esme sitting beside him.

"Jacob came back. He and Sam traveled the scent all the way to a pot hole in Colorado. They couldn't risk going in by themselves. Edward wanted me to tell you that." Both their faces were expressionless…but I could tell that they were both in pain. _Poor Esme…she's going to lose three of her kids now._ I thought.

"We are going to have to go after them then."

"But don't we need others too? I mean we can't go after them alone!"

"Of course...we have the wolves." He prompted. I nodded bowing my head. "It is going to be alright Bella, I'm sure of it."

"No you're not Carlisle." Edward called from behind me. "But I think I got a plan."

"Well? Let's hear it." Esme said, sort of impatiently. But who can blame her? She wants her 'children' back.

"We can just go with the dogs, and get Tanya and the others to join us." He exclaimed. "What other choice do we have though? None, for all I know…they could be dead by now."

"Edward," Carlisle began. I knew for a fact that he had loved Alice, a lot. Sometimes I think the most. "Your right," Wow…didn't expect that to happen.

"I thought you didn't like fighting." I said. But he knew that I wasn't saying it in a question form.

"Yes…but we're strong enough with the wolves at our side and you as a shield. But we have to do it." By this time Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle's shirt.

"YES!" we heard Emmett roar from downstairs, how did we not know he was listening?

"So when are we going to do this?" Edward asked.

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breath and said "We should leave by tomorrow."

"No! We should leave tonight! Who knows what is happening to them right now! I can't lose them, Alice is my best friend! And me and Jasper are on better terms now!" I practically yelled at them. Rosalie and Emmett were standing in the door way staring at us. Emmett's was saddened for a first, and Rosalie was just kept her eyes down.

"Bella…" Carlisle started. "We should. You're right." He sighed. "We can't sit here any longer…we need to get them back, tear the captors apart and burn the pieces.

___________________________

I rode in Edwards car with Emmett and Rosalie, who sat in the back of the shiny Volvo, while Carlisle, Esme and Jacob took Carlisle's car. The wolves already left, Jake was only in Carlisle's car because he needed to lead us to where he found the scent…which he mapped up for us just in case he forgot.

For some odd reason I kept wanting to put a shield around the two cars so no harm would come to us…I guessed I was just a reason. See I have the power to shield, just like how I shielded my mind from Edward when I was a human, and I still do. That's why everyone assumed that I would be a powerful vampire. "Maybe you should call Jacob. See if we're almost there." Edward said starting to get impatient. He was clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were whiter than his skin.

"Geez Eddie chillz! Don't need to break the steering wheel do you?" Emmett teased. Edward loosened his grip and let a smile crawl upon his face.

"Bella?"

"Oh right." I answered dialing Jakes number on my cell. "Jake?"

"Oh hi Bells."

"Hi. Um Mr. Edward is getting a little impatient and wanted to know if we were close." I said letting a small laugh escape my lips. Edward and the others even Rosalie laughed quietly to.

"Yeah just about another ten minutes or so."

~Ten minutes later~

We all got out of the cars and looked down at a pot hole that the wolves were surrounding. The smell of human blood down there was strong, and the scent of Alice and Jasper was as well…along with many other vampires.

Once we all jumped down quietly we headed for an empty hallway, their scent getting closer as well as the blood. The first room had a window. But we couldn't see anything but a table, with Jasper chained up on top of it. I gasped when I saw the paper at the bottom of the window. "They're keeping records." I whispered so quietly they could barely even hear me. I knew it wasn't exactly a record but what else could it be? Emmett walked over to the door and took it off its hinges silently to make sure nobody around could hear it but is and of course Jasper. He looked over to us a smile growing on his face.

"You guys made it!" he whispered happily. But I knew he wasn't truly happy. He wanted Alice to be here, with him, at his side.

"Yes we did son." Carlisle said. "Rosalie, Emmett and Esme can you please find a key to get these chains off? We won't do any good besides bend them. Make sure you don't get caught." They nodded running off

_APOV:_

I was just waiting to die now, and I really didn't care. As long as Jasper will be safe...I just started staring at the dark black ceiling, trying to control my burning throat from thirst, earlier one of the damn vampires here brought a couple humans to that man Plank and I can still smell the blood as if it was right next to me. By now I would have assumed that my family wasn't coming for us, but why wouldn't they? And why wasn't I able to see anything? _They're probably with the dogs…_I thought.

How long have I been here?

Is Jasper…dead?

Is my family coming?

Why can't I see anything?

Why aren't I getting any visions?

Can this get any worse than it already is?

I kept asking myself these questions, I would have been able to answer; but couldn't. And come up with the best and logical answer I could think of. I looked to the small black door, as a man I seen not too long ago came in…with a unconscious human in his hands. It was a little boy around the age of 12, with curly black hair. "Um…I was told to let you eat. Plank needs you to be strong." He said. He looked kind of nervous, and sad at the same time.

"No…I don't eat off of humans." I said coldly.

"You have to."

"What about Jasper? Did you feed him?"

"Not yet… he will get his chance soon. We are handing you two, one today one tomorrow…but please drink." He released a chain so I could sit up. _I cannot believe I am doing this! _I thought. "Trust me you will be satisfied." I grabbed the little boy and looked at it, and with an unnecessary breath I dug my teeth into his neck, ignoring his now awakened screams and drinking his delicious warm blood.

_CPOV (while Alice is draining the boy dry)_

Emmett, Esme and Rosalie got back to us about 20 minutes after they left, safely with two keys in Rosalie's hands. We released Jasper, who seemed numb and weak to move. So we waited a few minutes. "I know where they took Alice. I overheard them talking about how the Volturi wanted her, so they took her to a room where you need a key to get in…it's just a few doors down on the right." Jasper said so quickly that if I wasn't a vampire yet I would catch what he was saying.

"Great well let's go find these suckers so we can get my sis back!" Emmett said. And we all ran off to a room full of keys.

"We're coming Alice…" Jasper whispered to himself looking back.

"We're coming." And then we ran off, with the wolves not far behind us.

_APOV (while they search for the keys.):_

I couldn't stop…it tasted so good! Once the boy was drained dry I looked at my bloody hands…disgusted with myself. However I felt the need for more. "Yes…that's what it feels like once you drink human blood." The man said grinning. But the grin quickly went away as he looked around him. "Listen…I am going to get you to out I promise. Carlisle, I knew him. We worked together in our human years, and I would do anything to help his lovely children." I glared at him.

"Unbelievable. How can you ever trust a slave?" asked a low voice. I knew that voice…it was that _guy_ Plank! "You two will pay for the price of your matters." And with the snap of his fingers two other vampires grabbed the man and trapped him to the wall. "Now, now Gallon…I am disappointed in you. You were so loyal.

"Your friend here is stronger than you said. Strong enough for the Volturi want her to be of service." He said. Now walking toward me slowly, eyes on the man known as Gallon. With a sudden quick movement he pushed me roughly on the table so I was lying down again and arched my neck up,

His teeth only an inch away.

_EPOV:_

We finally found the key to room 78-the room Alice was in. We raced back to the room to find vampires all over and a man with black silky hair bending an inch away from Alice's arched next. She was breathing heavy and seemed to notice our presence. _Edward! _She thought her eyes darted my way…they were crimson red, she ate a human. _Tell Carlisle to forgive me. _"Alice no!" I screamed. The man bending over Alice looked up at me and smiled, he had long sharp white teeth, almost like a tigers _You're too late_ he thought. Then he went back to Alice and dug his teeth into Alice's fragile neck.

I looked at him in horror while she screamed in agony, her thoughts only on the pain now. "NO!" Jasper yelled darting towards the man.

"Stop!" some man from the corner demanded him, and Jasper suddenly came to halt. "You will watch all of you." I felt the urge to go over to her as much as Jasper did (who was screaming her name in his mind) but I couldn't this man was controlling us, much like Alec can.

Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were all sobbing

Emmett and Carlisle looked angry and pained

And Jasper…I can't even describe. I looked at Alice, the man's razor sharp teeth still in her arched neck.

**So how'd you like?! It is my longest one so far! Ha trust me it wasn't that easy to decide what I wanted to happen. But hey I finally got it. I won't post for a while now though because I have a science project due once spring breaks over and yeah I didn't start…any who I also want to make the next chapter longer. Probably ending it…******** I didn't get the long story I wanted but there was no other way I could fit it all in 14 chapters. Oh well again I hope you liked this one AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Attack

**Well here it is chapter 6! It's not going to be that long sorry and certainly not the last chapter! I hope you like it! Here is a preview of the previous chapter:**

_Previously:_

_(From Edwards's point of view)_

_The man bending over Alice looked up at me and smiled, he had long sharp white teeth, almost like a tigers you're too late he thought. Then he went back to Alice and dug his teeth into Alice's fragile neck. _

_I looked at him in horror while she screamed in agony, her thoughts only on the pain now. "NO!" Jasper yelled darting towards the man. _

"_Stop!" some man from the corner demanded him, and Jasper suddenly came to halt. "You will watch all of you." I felt the urge to go over to her as much as Jasper did (who was screaming her name in his mind) but I couldn't this man was controlling us, much like Alec can. _

_Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were all sobbing_

_Emmett and Carlisle looked angry and pained _

_And Jasper…I can't even describe. I looked at Alice, the man's razor sharp teeth still in her arched neck. _

****************************************

_JPOV:_

I looked at the man, killing Alice. I tried to go after him, but I couldn't. Some man was controlling us as if we were his slaves. If I could cry, I would be. This man was taking away my other half, my sun, my pixie. I don't know what I would do without her.

Suddenly the man bending over Alice looked up, venom was covering his mouth and his hands gripping her neck, but I could tell that my Alice was still alive…in pain. The man looked over to the door wide eyed, where the wolves quickly ran in knocking down the man controlling us, setting us free from the state we were in.

This was my chance. I darted at the man like a wild animal would do, and knocked him out of his place. However his hands that were on her neck were clawed in her throat…and when I knocked him away it scratched her neck terribly. Another scream. I tried to focus on the man I have seen so many times before, "The only way to kill him is to drain him! He still has live blood!!" a man called from the corner that was being held up to the wall. I nodded at him and charged at the man again.

Jacob and the wolves were handling the vampires that were crowding in.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were tackling the ones holding the man against the wall.

Bella protecting us, with Esme and Carlisle ran up Alice (for no one was attacking them).

And I am taking the man that hurt my pixie. I pushed him into the wall with such force, it broke. But that didn't seem to hurt him once. I darted to his throat hoping to cling to him long enough to drain most of him. The man who advised me (Gallon) made his way to me with the others who were hoping to help he kill this man.

We circled him dancing around him. He reached for Rosalie, who was nearest to him and threw her to a wall, Emmett roared in anger as he and Edward grabbed his arms tearing them from his body. At that same time I leaped to his throat digging my teeth in and draining him fully dry, making sure that I did not miss a single drop of it. Rosalie grabbed a lighter from one of the vampires she slaughtered and set him to fire. Along with the others that were killed. Thankfully none of us were harmed (besides Alice.) "That man, Plank drained her of most of her venom applying some of his own, which is meant to kill. All these vampires here were turned by him, they all have that ability." Gallon said. "I meaning I as a venom 'doctor' so I was called over the years, can collect the victims lost venom and replace Planks with their own. I am built to do so." I looked at him…feeling he was not lying and grabbed Alice's hand squeezing it gently.

And crimson met crimson. But only one was in pain (physically not mentally).

_CPOV:_

Amazed I looked at the man. I knew him from my early years as a doctor. Then I looked at Jasper "He's telling the truth." He said still holding Alice's hand. I tore my eyes from Gallon and Jasper and went back to my daughter who was writhing in pain. Her neck had a crescent mark where Plank had bitten her. And his nails tore her neck like a man would slice a throat, only worse.

"But I drained him dry." Jasper said.

"Only his blood you did. I feel it; his and her venom is still flowing in his body…even if he is dead." Gallon replied.

"Yeah but how are you going to get a burnt man out of the fire?"

"Easy." He said and walked over to the fire pulling the man out quickly. Surely he was dead. _Edward._ I called to him through my thoughts. _Is the man lying? _

"No," Edward whispered to me. "His thoughts are only for saving Alice."

"You should do it now before we run out of time." Bella said dry sobbing in Edward's chest.

"No. We have to get in a better area. It would be slightly uncomfortable for her…" Gallon stated looking at Alice. She seemed to calm down a little bit, but her eyes showed that she was still in pain. I nodded. We would rent a hotel room. "Perfect. I know which hotel to go to. But we might need a car." Gallon dug his teeth into Planks throat and sucked out all Alice's venom, quickly throwing his body back in the fire. Which was quickly burning the chamber.

_BPOV:_

Alice flinched as Jasper picked her up off the table. "Gently Jasper…" Carlisle reminded him.

"Um…how exactly are we going to get back above ground?" I asked. If we jumped back up the pot hole the wolves wouldn't make it, and Alice would hurt more.

"There is a door, which leads to a staircase to ground level. That way" Gallon replied pointing in the north direction as we headed out the chamber door.

***********************************

At the hotel room Jasper laid the now unconscious (I know it's impossible, but the venom Plank gave her was taking over) Alice on the couch, and Gallon stared at her, almost as if he was afraid to do this. "Are you sure you can do this?" Carlisle asked, very calmly, although I can see he was afraid to.

Gallon nodded "I have to my friend." Edward and I sat on the bed closest to the couch she was lying on sobbing in Edwards chest again, Rosalie and Emmett on the furthest one, and Esme and Carlisle bending on the floor by the couch alongside Gallon and Jasper.

This had to end well or else everything wouldn't be the same…

**Ha-ha cliffy!! Yeah sorry it's so short but I wanted the story to be a little longer. The next chapter will probably be the end, but definitely longer! Yes be excited! Ha please review if you didn't already!! **


	7. Authors Note Please Read

_**Readers,**_

_**Hey guys um just a quick author's note before I post the "finale" so you can call it-chapter. First of I would like to thank all of you who put this story on your favorites, because I got plenty emails who did; and those who put this story on a Story Alert.**_

_**Secondly: Sad as it is I only got 2 reviews for this story…so please people a couple more reviews is all I ask! I don't want to be greedy but come on; like I don't even get a complement on the story I was working so hard on? Yeah sure it goes on too quick but I'm trying my best to make it longer. I came up with the idea of the story a long time ago and it seemed that in my head it would be long enough…but when I wrote it out its only a couple chapters (not including this), but back to the point…I tried my best to make a longer story because I know that usually those are the best, and many people like them. So sorry for that.**_

_**Ok thirdly: If you guys have any ideas to make this story better, or anything for me to add I would be happy to take requests! As long as it fits in with the story line, then it's all good. If you do please private message me or review. The only reason I am asking this is to make sure I didn't miss anything that you guys notice and I don't. Also because if you have an idea for it then I want you guys to be satisfied with it. **__**But I will not except any character deaths unless I have that already in mind (Which I am not telling :P) **_

_**Okay guys so that's it! Sorry if you thought this was a waste of time but I'd just like to let you guys know that, and sorry that this was not a story update.**_

_****Best wishes all; Megan** **_


	8. Always and Forever

_GPOV:_

I was starting to tremble uncontrollably. "You don't have to do this you know." Carlisle told me. That fool, why wouldn't he want me to do this? I could save his daughter and he says I don't have to do this. Bull! The tall one with golden brown hair; Edward snarled at me.

"I have to my friend" I replied to Carlisle. "I promise, she probably won't feel a thing." Probably…I haven't done this is 300 years, so how was I supposed to know.

"You haven't done this for 300 years how can we trust you?!" Edward yelled getting to his feet. "For all I know you can block what you're really going to do in your mind from me. You could want to kill her!" Everyone looked at me.

"No, not I swear! You can trust me." I grabbed her wrist and looked at her tiny face. I had to get this right or else she could die…I took a deep breath and bit into her wrist returning her venom and taking out Plank's.

"How long will this take?" The girl who was snuggling against Edward asked. _Tell her Edward that it can take 5 minutes _I called to Edward in his thoughts.

"He said it could take 5 minutes." He replied for me.

***Five minutes later***

About five minutes later I released my teeth from her wrist. I got all her venom back in her and all Planks out. But she was still unconscious. "Why isn't she waking up you said she would!" the blonde one Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"It can take a while. Relax boy." I said.

"I won't relax until she is better again. I won't"

_JPOV:_

I can't believe I trusted him! It's been 7 minutes now since he done the 'treatment' and she's still not awake. I got up and walked towards the window, "where are you going Jasper?" Esme said pulling away from Carlisle's shirt and looking up at me.

"Hunting." I replied and jumped out the window. I ran to a near river, took off my shoes and socks and put my feet in the clear water. Next to me was a small rose. I pulled it out of the ground and put it neatly in my shirt pocket for Alice later. I know if she woke up and I'm not there she would get worried sick, but I just had to be alone.

I looked at my feet and buried my head in my hand. I needed Alice. If that bastard killed her I would gladly rip his big head off! "It's ok Jasper." I heard a tiny voice call. But I didn't bother looking up. It was probably all in my head. A tiny hand gently fell on my shoulder. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry." I started to sob now, why was my head doing this to me?! "Shh." The voice said. I looked up then, expecting not to find anything, but there I found Alice. My Alice was bending down to me, with my favorite smiling glowing on her face. Before she could react I pulled her into a bone crushing hug; which would have hurt if she was human, and kissed her passionately.

"Alice Cullen-Hale I am never letting you out of my sight ever again! I thought you wouldn't come back to me!" I told her. She pulled my head into her chest so her chin was resting on my blonde curls.

"Shh." She cooed as I started to dry sob again. Why was she comforting me? I should be comforting her! "It's ok Jazzy. I won't leave you side ever again." I pulled away and pointed to the three long scratches on her neck.

"That's because of me." I told her. "I caused you that pain." Her wide crimson eyes met mine.

"I don't care, as long as I'm still here with you." She replied. Then sank into my lap. "I killed a poor little boy." I pulled her into my chest again.

"It's fine. I know you were probably forced to do it. You're still my Alice on the inside, and on the outside too." I said with a small chuckle. If Alice slipped she would never let it go, and almost never let me calm her. "May I" I asked her. I felt her nod in my chest and sigh.

"I love you Jasper Hale." She said sincerely. Looking up into my eyes again, with a small grin on her face…but it didn't reach her eyes like it always does.

"And I love you Alice Cullen-Hale." I replied pulling the small rose out of my pocket and putting it behind her ear. "Always and forever" And with that we both got up and walked back to the hotel room hand in hand

*Always and Forever*

_**Well I hope you liked the story! Sorry this chapter was so short, and yeah I know I said that it would be longer…but hey it is the last chapter of the story and I couldn't think of any other way to continue the story and I certainly would not want to kill off any character. So tell me what you think! **_

_**Sincerely- Megan**_


End file.
